


But We Made 'Em Cocoa

by Kerichi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A sisterly difference of opinion., F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerichi/pseuds/Kerichi
Summary: Queenie Goldstein looked across the apartment at a man with warm brown eyes and fought the same urge she’d experienced as a child gazing at a stuffed bear in the window of FAO Schwartz; she wanted to hug the stuffing out of him.





	

She'd always wanted a giant teddy bear. Queenie Goldstein looked across the apartment at a man with warm brown eyes and fought the same urge she'd experienced as a child gazing at a stuffed bear in the window of FAO Schwartz; she wanted to hug the stuffing out of him. The teddy bear man's companion was only noticeable because he wore a gorgeous peacock blue coat. Mr. Spiffy Coat became more interesting when her sister's gaze darted between him and Queenie, who had taken off her dress to mend it. Tina's thoughts revealed that she didn't like the man seeing another woman in a slip.

Queenie couldn't resist teasing her. "Tina, you brought men home." It was against their landlady's, a devout busybody's, rules.

Instead of responding with a wisecrack about Mrs. Esposito, her normally sensible sister became flustered. "This is Mr. Scamander. He's lost something. I'm going to help him."

Tina's thoughts and emotions were all in a dither. Queenie couldn't resist peeking into her mind. Mr. Scamander had caused her sister nothing but trouble, but Tina couldn't help admiring the Englishman's dedication to protecting magical creatures, his ingenuity, and  _his looks_. Queenie hid her glee behind a calmly spoken, "Fine." Porpentina Goldstein, self-proclaimed modern woman who put career above romantic relationships, was annoyed, yet attracted to Mr. Newt Scamander. Miracles did happen.

Jacob Kowalski was the name of Queenie's teddy bear man. He'd been embarrassed for thinking she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and started mentally scolding himself for being bowled over by her face and curves instead of noticing that she had the sweetest, kindest smile. When she'd told him, "Aw, don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me," his eyes had widened with realization and awe. He didn't believe her natural Legilimency was freakish. He thought she was amazing.

And that was before she'd conjured apple strudel.

He'd stared in bemused wonder as Tina set the table with a swish of her wand. When Queenie asked Mr. Scamander if he preferred pie or strudel, Jacob had silently answered,  _Strudel, of course, with slivered almonds on top like Grandma used to make._

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey?" Tina mimicked later, as the sisters cleared away the dinner dishes. They'd shown the men to Queenie's bedroom, their guest room since it had two single beds, after Mr. Scamander said he and Jacob should turn in early. She dropped her breathy tone to say, "You should've stopped flirting when you found out Mr. Kowalski was a No-Maj, sis. You know it can't go anywhere. It's against the law to befriend No-majs."

"And seven years ago women couldn't vote. Laws change." Queenie used a dry-cleaning spell on the tablecloth and picked up the linen napkin Jacob had tucked into his collar because he didn't have a change of clothes and wanted to keep his suit clean. Gosh, he'd looked so cute. "I'd love to give him Giggle Water," she murmured. "I bet his giggle is even more adorable than his chuckle."

"Against. The. Law." Tina emphasized each word like she was the President of MACUSA—or their mother, who had died from Dragon Pox when Queenie was a first-year at Ilvermorny. Tina couldn't help it, being an ex-Auror and a big sister. She'd been naturally and unnaturally molded into a stickler for the rules.

Queenie smiled down at a splotch of apple and cinnamon. Her teddy bear man had eaten two pieces of strudel.

_I ain't never had anything like this before._

Jacob's wistful thought had put roses in her cheeks. While he'd thanked them for the meal and their hospitality, Queenie knew "this" meant the time spent with her more than the food and a place to sleep. He'd been through some hard times in the war, but it was nothing compared to the loneliness of eating alone every night. No one to talk to. No one to share his thoughts and dreams with.

_I wish . . . ._

He'd cut the thought off because he believed he'd leave in the morning and only see her again in his dreams. His resigned longing tugged at her heartstrings. Did he think he was the only one who'd felt an instant connection? Who had started thinking "what if"? She used Legilimency to plant the daydream she'd entertained during dinner into his mind.

_Jacob and Queenie sitting at the table with two adorable little girls that had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes . . . the girls bouncing in their chairs, clapping their hands as a plate with apple strudel floated across the kitchen to rest on the table . . . Jacob grinning at Queenie, telling the girls, "Your daddy is the luckiest guy in the world."_

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Tina was at Queenie's side, enfolding her into a hug. "But it's for the best."

She didn't argue. It wouldn't do any good to declare that Jacob was special, that she could see a future with him. Tina had both her feet firmly planted on the ground. She didn't understand that love had its own magic, and castles built in the air could become real. "I want to make cocoa."

Tina sighed. "Tell me you don't believe that old wives' tale about cocoa warming a lover's heart."

"Cocoa will help everyone sleep." She kept her tone matter-of-fact. "I'm sure our guests will appreciate you bringing them a warm drink on a cold night." When Tina grudgingly nodded, Queenie gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "You're the cat's pajamas."

"Goof," Tina replied with a smile.

They washed up and got ready for bed. Queenie pulled a satin robe on over her matching nightdress in case Jacob wanted to ask a question about the wizard book she'd left on his bedside table, or if he wanted to ask for her cocoa recipe. She didn't make hers with cocoa powder and sugar. She melted bittersweet, semi-sweet, and milk chocolate together and then whisked the chocolate into hot milk. Sometimes, she'd add Wondermint Schnapps.

"Should I put on a robe?" Tina asked.

Deprive Mr. Scamander of the sight of Tina looking feminine and approachable in silky blue pajamas? Queenie said, "Why? You're showing less skin than I am."

Tina glanced pointedly at her sister's lace bodice. "Aren't you cold?"

Queenie giggled and placed mugs of cocoa on a tray. She handed it to her sister. "I won't go in, pinky swear. I'll just listen from the hallway."

"This crush of yours worries me," Tina said. "Stay out of sight."

"Sure." Queenie forgot her promise when she heard Tina's sharp intake of breath.

The room was empty. The covers on Queenie's bed were tossed back, the book on the edge of the table as if hastily set down. She could picture Jacob smiling over the moving illustrations of Cassandra and her cat Gustavus.

A bellowing roar rattled the windowpanes.

She and Tina stuck their heads out of the open window, staring into the frigid darkness. Another terrible roar echoed in the night. Queenie bit her lip. It didn't take a math genius to add missing guests to a suitcase that held magical creatures and get trouble. Tina stormed out of the room.

Queenie's disappointment trickled out in her sigh. "But we made 'em cocoa."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tina, you brought men home . . . This is Mr. Scamander . . .Fine . . . Aw, don’t worry, honey . . . You prefer strudel . . .But we made ‘em cocoa . . .are direct quotes from the film that I found inspiring, along with the mutual attraction between Jacob and Queenie. It was fun to write what was happening in certain scenes from Queenie’s pov, and I hope readers enjoyed reading it.


End file.
